Shadow Ops
Basic Info *Shadow Ops consists of 4 Phases. *Each Phases will be available to complete for 6 days 20 hours. **A Phase may be Started at any time while it is still available. **Once started a Phase be completed in a maximum of 72 hours. **In order to get the full 72 hours to complete the Phase it must be started a minimum of 3 days prior to the Phase ending. **If a Phase fails to be completed in the 72 hours it may NOT be restarted regardless of how much time remains overall in that Phase. *A new Phase will started weakly, becoming available every Friday. *At the conclusion of the 4th Phase the cycle will start over with a New Shadow Ops Phase 1. Tiered Prize System *Prizes will be organized into 3 progressively more rewarding Tiers. ( See Shadow Op Prizes Below ) *Once a Player has enough Points to earn a Prize from a Tier, they will be rewarded a random Prize from that Tier’s pool of possible prize. **Players will not receive the same Prize twice. **Players having all possible Prizes of a Tier will receive an amount of Medals for completion of that Tier. *The Points needed to complete each Tier are as follows: **''Tier 1 = 80 Points'' **''Tier 2 = 800 Points'' **''Tier 3 = 8,000 Points'' *Completing all 3 Tiers of a Phase awards the Player a Damage Bonus for the next Special Event. ( See Special Event Damage Bonus Below ) Shadow Op Prizes Special Event Bonuses * Rogue Shadow Op's Target Bases *The enemy Rogue Faction for Shadow Ops is the ARMORED CORPS. *There are 3 Levels of Armored Corps '''Bases available as Shadow Ops Targets each providing a specific amount of Points upon its destruction. **Level 10 = 10 Points' **Level 20 = 100 Points'' **''Level 45 = 1,000 Points'' *When a Shadow Op has been started the Shadow Op Icon ( ) will appear above the valid Target Bases on the World Map. **When NO 'Shadow Op is currently active the no Icon will be present and the Target Bases may be attacked and looted just as any other Rogue Faction Base. *All three Shadow Ops Target Base Levels may be completed for Points by any Level of Player. **However standard 'Level Protection applies for the Looting of Resources. *The Recon Satellite may be used to locate an available Shadow Op Target Base after starting a Phase of a Shadow Op. **The Recon Satellite will show the Shadow Op Target Base nearest to the Players Base. Additional Info *Shadow Ops was intoduced in the Game Update: Jun 26, 2014. *After previously being Removed from the Event Shop the''' Elite Shock Tank' has returned as a Shadow Op's Exclusive Prize. *The 'Elite Hover Tank' and all 3 'Schematic Component Packs' are currently only available via Shadow Ops. In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes' Related Pages *'Armored Corps' *'Missions ' External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/25/14 ) - Top Secret - Shadow Ops ( Official ) - 'Introduction thread. *Kixeye Forum '( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - How To Play ( Official ) - 'Welcome to Phase One. *Kixeye Forum '( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - Known Issues ( Official ) Animated Photo's Gallery GameUpdate 06-26-2014(1).png|Game Update: June 26, 2014 Introduction ShadowOps-OpertivePortrait.png|The Shadow Operative Video Navigation Category:Missions